


Dirty Thoughts

by Gypsyn



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Embarrassment, F/M, Humor, not sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsyn/pseuds/Gypsyn
Summary: "Thinking dirty thoughts?"Inuyasha jumped badly at the sudden accusation, nearly falling off Kaede's fencepost. But once he regained his balance and his grip he looked back and found Miroku standing there with a look of mild surprise. In his moment of panic, Inuyasha thought the monk had somehow read his mind or heard him say something, or-"Y-You can't tell her!" The embarrassed half demon blurted out in a terrified voice.





	Dirty Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> To make this short I used a picture by Grapefruitwannabe as a prompt.  
> https://gypsin.tumblr.com/post/156293748723/grapefruitwannabe-im-such-a-sinner-im-blaming

It was probably one of the least explicit daydreams about Kagome he'd ever had. But somehow the picture it presented managed to make Inuyasha blush worse than any of the others.

There was just something to be said for the simplicity of it. Kagome, wrapped in only his haori, pressed down beneath him on her clean soft bed. Inuyasha's knees resting on either side of her thighs and his hands firmly on her hips. The cloth already falling off her small frame as it exposed a trail of pale skin over her stomach and the center of her chest.

Her hands laid on either side of her head in open submission, waiting patiently for his touch. One of those hands gripped her pillow as she stared up at him with those trusting gray eyes… Inuyasha shivered just thinking of it. And though he was trying to keep a schooled expression, he knew he was blushing. Even his ears felt warm.

"Thinking dirty thoughts?"

Inuyasha jumped badly at the sudden accusation, nearly falling off Kaede's fencepost. But once he regained his balance and his grip he looked back and found Miroku standing there with a look of mild surprise. In his moment of panic, Inuyasha thought the monk had somehow read his mind or heard him say something, or-

"Y-You can't tell her!" The embarrassed half demon blurted out in a terrified voice.

All signs of surprise were erased as a smug grin stretched across the monk's face. "So I was right?" he purred in return, making the dog-demon flinch. "Pray tell, who were you having dirty thoughts about?"

Inuyasha felt like an idiot. "Nobody!" he snapped, rising to his feet to walk along the fence and away from his nosy friend. "You're imagining things!"

"Oh, I don't think so," Miroku argued smoothly, blocking off Inuyasha's escape with his staff. "You said I couldn't tell her. So who is HER?" At the knowing look in the monk's eyes, poor Inuyasha wanted to curl up under a rock in humiliation.

"Could it be you were thinking of Lady Kagome?" pressed the other man conspiratorially. Inuyasha's expression of growing embarrassment and fear had the monk smiling wider. "You were, weren't you?" he teased.

The half demon's features turned hard. "If you tell ANYONE about this-!" Inuyasha snarled threateningly.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Miroku replied with a falsely offended look that fell back to a pleased smirk. "So tell me, what exactly were you thinking about pertaining to Lady Kagome?"

For a split second Kagome's pale flesh and shy expression filled Inuyasha's mind. Her lips parted as she panted quietly, His kisode falling away as she let him explore her. Just him. Nobody else.

In a rapid movement, Inuyasha punched Miroku over the back of the head and had taken off toward the woods. Kagome, even his FANTASY of Kagome was HIS.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on FF.Net here: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3783208/Gypsyn  
> -  
> I'm on Tumblr here: https://gypsin.tumblr.com/  
> and here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/punapurreciator (if you want my Miraculous Ladybug blog)  
> -  
> My Deviantart page is here: https://gypsyn13.deviantart.com/


End file.
